a blue little butterfly: Inuyasha x Reader
by Sunshine and Rainbows YAS
Summary: You are best friends with Kagome but you have a dark past that no one really understands. Until you travel between times you haven't really had a moment in you life where you were happy until you met a annoying, active, and loyal dog-person named Inuyasha. Discover yourself and begin to trust again.
1. Chapter One: A new world

Chapter One: A new world

You sat with your best friend Kagome, enjoying the sun when you heard your father and mother fighting again. Kagome looked at you. Honestly you were surprised you were even created from two people who hated each other so much. You often wondered why they even had you. Kagome smiled at you and continued talking. Suddenly Kagome's mom begins to shout to you and Kagome.

"Girls would you mind helping Sota find the cat." You laughed and began racing around with Kagome to find the big fat cat.

You finally found the the cat at the well. You went to grab the him, yet he hissed at you. You found it peculiar that the big fat cat would do that but you shook it off, and yelled for both Sota and Kagome to come.

Sota grabbed the cat and begins to walk away when suddenly a light comes from the well. Something compells Kagome and you to look in, and as a result both of you are pulled into the well. "(Your name)!! What's happening?!?!" She screamed to you. You didn't want to admit you didn't know what was happening. But you couldn't help the feeling that you were being watched by something unworldly. You both land safely. Kagome stared at you. "What just happened?" You just shrug at her and say. "Come on, we can't just sit here. Lets get out" Kagome nods and you both climb up. You both get out the well only to realize you don't see the shrine anymore.

"Kagome?" You ask her in a whisper. She stood up, and began looking about. "Where is the shrine?!?" You get up, and began looking around. You both look to a tree familar to you. WIthout speaking you both break into a run, hoping that you would be home.

But when we got to the tree, the shrine wasn't there but on the tree there was a dog-person in front of you. You saw his tan skin, his silvery white dog ears, and hair. Although an arrow was sticking out of his chest it was evident he was still alive. Kagome stared at you as you walked towards the dog-person. A smile appeared on your face as you thought about how peaceful he looked.

You go to reach for him, when you hear Kagome scream... you then feel the same presence you had previously felt in the well. You turned around and went to step in front of Kagome, blood splattered to the ground. The demon laughed at you. You smiled to it as if you were coaxing it closer. It cut you, and both you and the monster watched as your blood dripped to the floor. Kagome could do nothing but stand in fear. You yelled at her to get someone to help... but she didn't have to run.

The dog-person who was unconicous spoke. "Kikyo, don't be stupid. Just kill it already." You and Kagome both turn around. He stared at both of you confused. "Okay... How is that even possible?"

Kagome in a firey rage yelled to the dog-person. "My name is Kagome.KA-GO-ME" She pointed to you. And this is "(Your name)!! Neither of us are Kikyo."

The demon cackled. Once again you stepped in front of Kagome, in order to protect your "sister".

You felt a glint of power in you, although you pushed it down. You felt Kagome's power react because of fear, unable to push it down she used it. The monster fell, and you laughed victoriously. "Ha, we didn't need that dog-person." You stated to both Kagome, and the dog-person.

"The name's Inuyasha not dog-person." He said in anger. Then he sneered at me. "And are you sure that demon is dead?" The demon cackled and took the opportunity to give you another blow. You continued to stand, trying not to show your weakness. "(Your name)!!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Pathetic humans, get me down so I can kill that stupid demon!" Kagome looked to him, and then to you.

"Don't Kagome, think. Why would he be shot in a tree if he wasn't dangerous!" You yelled to her.

"I know, (your name) but I can't let you die." She ran over to Inuyasha and touched the arrow. It disappeared, and Inuyasha grinned telling the demon to die. Once he killed it for good, You saw a pink orb from thw monsters corpse. You motioned for Kagome to come, and whispered to her. "There is something of importance right over there." You point to where you see it. She follows your finger and saw it. She walked over and picked it up hiding it before Inuyasha could see what she had. Inuyasha turns and gives a cocky grin, you could tell he hadn't had a fight in a long time, and felt happy to be victorious once again.

You smile to him, but realize that the world around you is getting blurred. You knew what happened next, and prepared yourself for it. You fell but blacked out before you could hit the floor. And as a result you went into you dreamt of memories, which could only be explained as your nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2: A frightening past

**Chapter 2: A frightening past**

Your first memory was your parents fighting. Screaming at one another as the threw things... for a time you believed that's what every adult would do to one another. That was until you met Kagome's mother, and father. They smiled constently, even when people weren't looking at them you would hear them speaking kind words to one another.

So one day when you were nine you decided that you were going to confront your parents. But little did you know that doing this would lead to a lifetime of misery and pain. That night your parents spoke nicely to one another, smiling.

You couldn't stop thinking _You're cruel people. _As you threw your bloody shirt away. But as they had found someone to target they became happier. It was until you began spending more time with Kagome's healthy family when they began fighting with one another more.

Until one night when you were 11, you sat at the dinner table with your parents. They weren't fighting so the anxiety in your heart almost dimished, until they glared at you. You were their target once again. You watched them as they screamed hurtful things to you.

"If you weren't born we wouldn't be like this!!" Your father yelled at you.

"If you weren't born we wouldn't have trouble making ends meet." Your mother followed.

It always began with hurtful words, and ended with cuts, and bruises on your back.

But this time they locked you in your room... your cuts became infected. You became ill, and thin. Kagome, whom you felt was your sister, came to your window to see if you were okay. And see returned everynight to treat you after your parents went to sleep.

"(Your name) why don't you leave this horrible place?!?!" Kagome asked as she treated your wounds.

"Because I cannot leave them, they are my family Kagome." You whispered to her.

Kagome sighed. "I would of been miles away by now."

You laughed. "Yet you come into this house to treat me."

But as you became a teenager, they became worse. You began seeking refuge in Kagome's home. But one night when you had just turned 15, you snuck in to get your clothes, the house was dark so you assumed they had went to sleep, that was until your father grabbed you. You screamed for Kagome. You felt the cold tip of a gun press againist your temple. Your mother flipped on the lights. You felt hot tears running down your face.

"Please." You begged.

You yelped as he pushed you forward. You looked at the floor of your home, a place where you were suppose to feel safe. Your parents laughed. You looked up to your mom. "Mommy... please." Your back was hit. You screamed, "Stop it!" You looked to your mom. "Mom please!!" Another hit to your back. You screamed out. Your family...it was always freaking broken. You began to think _Maybe it'd be better if you left now. _

You cried out again. No one would save you. You heard the gun go off, and pain ripped through you. You heard the front door to your parents home open. Someone ran in, yelling. "Get your hands off **my** little blue butterfly!" You heard your father as he fell to the ground, and heard your mother come to his side to assist him.

You felt yourself being picked up and carried. "Hey my little blue butterfly. You're safe now." You opened your eyes, everything you saw was blurry, but you remember the kind eyes looking into yours, they were filled with worry.

You felt him set you down. "I'll be right back little blue butterfly." You closed your eyes focusing, listening. You heard him come back. You opened your eyes, you could only focus on his mouth. "I'll patch you up." Worry filled his voice. "Are you in pain?" You could only nod. And scream when he touched your back. "God, (your name) how could they hurt you." You couldn't manage to mummble a word. He went to grab the materials to help, when he realized something.

"I need you to take off your shirt so then I can help." I merely just nod, and allowed him to take off my shirt. He began to clean my wounds pausing anytime I screamed to tell me it would be over soon. He grabbed the twisers and gave me a pained whisper. "I'm gonna pull the bullet out of your back... I apologize for this my little blue butterfly."

Even though it wad painful, you felt at ease, and safe with this person. Once he was finished he lifted you up and put you in his lap. Cradiling you as you fell asleep, but when you woke up the guy who saved you was gone.

Years later you still wondered who he could be. Kagome laughed as you searched for him. You promised yourself that you would thank him for doing something like that. That you would repay the debt. _Or _you thought _you wanted to find that guy because he was your first and only love._

_..._

* * *

**Author's note**

**Okay readers... I decide I was gonna do something, I don't believe many writers do. This chapter will branch off to other stories. These stories will be...**

**Little white butterfly: Sesshomaru x reader**

**(_Little white butterfly _will branch off now.)**

**Little black butterfly: Narku x reader**

**(I will notify you when _Little black butterfly _ branches off of this story.)**

**Well...**

**I hope you have a day filled with sunshine and rainbows.**

**-Sunshine and Rainbows YAS**


End file.
